An active stylus may include one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) that may be activated to indicate various operating states of the active stylus. For example, an LED may be activated to indicate that the active stylus is turned on. In another example, an LED may be activated (e.g., blinking/flashing) to indicate that the active stylus is currently communicating with a host computing device, such as a touch-sensitive display device. In yet another example, an LED may be activated to indicate a battery state of charge of the active stylus.